La Leçon d'Ombrage
by Merydhrae
Summary: Et si, au lieu de faire recopier des lignes avec sa plume spéciale, Ombrage avait trouvé une punition bien plus horrible à imposer à Harry ? Une punition telle, que personne n'aurait plus jamais osé remettre en cause son autorité à Poudlard ? Une punition démontrant qu'un monstre peut également se cacher derrière une petite femme rondelette portant un bandeau rose dans les cheveux.


LA LEÇON D'OMBRAGE

Harry marchait énergiquement dans un des couloirs du château, priant pour ne pas arriver en retard pour sa première retenue. Pas question de faire ce plaisir à Ombrage. Bizarrement elle ne lui avait donné une retenue que pour aujourd'hui, alors que d'habitude les professeurs donnaient au moins une semaine de punition, voire souvent plus surtout dans le cas de Rogue. S'attendait-elle à lui donner une leçon suffisamment conséquente pour qu'il ne lui parle plus comme il l'avait fait durant ce premier cours ? Cette idée le fit sourire car si c'était le cas, elle ne pouvait pas être aussi éloignée de la réalité. Il n'avait rien fait de mal si ce n'est avoir dit la vérité, et il ne méritait pas d'être puni pour cela.

Arrivé au premier étage, il croisa plusieurs groupes d'élèves qui se rendaient à la bibliothèque. C'était la fin des cours mais il restait encore du temps libre avant le début du dîner. Certains voulaient en profiter pour déjà se mettre à travailler sur leurs premiers devoirs. Harry, lui, ne savait même pas s'il aurait la possibilité de manger après sa retenue avec Ombrage. Combien de temps cela allait durer d'ailleurs ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Mais même si ça durait toute la soirée, ce ne serait qu'une soirée. Il en avait vu d'autres !

Au détour d'un couloir, il reconnu la silhouette de Rogue un peu plus loin, il était visiblement en pleine conversation (ou surtout en pleine séance de remontrance) en compagnie de McGonagall, serrant fermement par le col les jumeaux Weasley dans chacune de ses mains. Il était de dos et ne vit donc pas Harry s'approcher d'eux, ce dernier étant obligé de passer par là pour se rendre dans la salle de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, où se trouvait le bureau d'Ombrage. En s'approchant il constata qu'une substance étrange, verdâtre et gluante recouvrait une bonne partie du mur du fond et du couloir, heureusement dans un coin, ce qui n'empêchait pas les passages des habitants du château.

-Je vous préviens Minerva ! Vous n'avez pas intérêt à prendre la défense de ces deux clowns une fois de plus ! Regardez ce qu'ils ont fais ! On est le premier jour de l'année, et ils ont déjà mit sans dessus dessous une partie de ce couloir à cause de leurs inventions stupides !

-Calmez vous Severus ! Et écoutez moi. Et vous deux arrêtez de rire bêtement en ayant ce ton aussi arrogant, ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers Fred et George. Vous ne devriez pas être fiers de ce que vous avez fais !

-Pas question que je me calme ! s'exclama Rogue. Faites en sorte de prendre les dispositions qui s'imposent, au lieu de tout leur passer comme toujours !

-Tout leur passer comme toujours ? Attention au ton que vous employez avec moi Severus. Et je vous signale que de nous deux, ce n'est pas moi qui prend sans cesse la défense de mes élèves, en ne leur infligeant presque jamais de punitions et en ne leur enlevant presque jamais de points.

-Comment osez-vous remettre en cause mon intégrité comme Directeur de Maison !?

-Inutile de monter sur vos grands chevaux ! Et ne jouez pas les innocents. Tout le monde sait ici que vous favorisez les Serpentards ! Y compris les premières années qui viennent d'arriver au château et qui ont dû s'en rendre compte dès votre premier cours de ce matin.

-Je vous interdis…

-Vous m'interdisez ? Alors là j'aimerais bien voir cela !

Pendant un instant, Harry cru qu'il pourrait se faufiler pour continuer son chemin sans être vu mais bien évidemment, ce ne fut pas le cas. Il aurait tout donné pour avoir sa cape à ce moment précis.

-Potter ? Qu'est ce que vous faites là à cette heure-ci ? lança sèchement McGonagall.

Harry s'arrêta, soupira longuement et se retourna pour faire face à ses deux professeurs et aux jumeaux.

-Je me rends dans le bureau du Professeur Ombrage.

-Et pour quelle raison je vous prie ? Vous vous êtes soudainement lié d'amitié avec cette chère Dolores ?

Fred ricana avant de se faire bousculer par Rogue qui le tenait toujours par le col. Harry, lui, fronça les sourcils, pour signifier à la vieille femme qu'il ne trouvait vraiment pas sa plaisanterie très drôle.

-Non. J'y vais juste pour ma retenue de ce soir.

-Votre…votre retenue ? balbutia McGonagall, visiblement pas au courant de ce qui s'était passé en Cours de Défense contre les forces du Mal. Où avait-elle donc passé la journée ? Depuis l'incident, tout le monde dans le château ne parlait plus que de la discussion houleuse qu'il avait eu avec Ombrage, et de la retenue qu'elle lui avait donné.

-Toi aussi tu as eu une retenue le jour de la rentrée Harry ? Bien joué ! lança Fred.

-Bienvenu au club ! ajouta George en souriant également.

-Tape m'en 5 ! ajouta Fred en levant le main, rapidement remit à sa place une nouvelle fois par Rogue.

-On dirait que vos Gryffondors essayent de battre un record cette année Minerva.

-Mais enfin qu'ais je donc fais pour mériter de tels cas sociaux ! Vous faites honte à votre maison Messieurs ! Vous deux (elle s'adressait aux jumeaux), vous allez me récurer ça dès maintenant. Et tant pis si vous n'avez pas le temps de venir dîner ensuite. Et vous (elle se tourna vers Harry), puis je donc savoir ce que vous avez fais pour obtenir une retenue dès ce soir ?

Harry hésita un instant, un peu perdu dans ses pensées pendant quelques secondes. En fait il essayait surtout de trouver le meilleur moyen de lui annoncer pourquoi il avait écopé de cette retenue qui pour lui était injuste, car il avait l'intuition que McGonagall n'allait pas être du même avis que lui, surtout vu son humeur massacrante. Et Rogue c'était même pas la peine d'en parler.

-Je dirais, commença Harry d'une voix très calme, qu'elle n'a d'abord pas trop apprécié quand j'ai laissé sous entendre que ses cours théoriques n'allaient pas nous servir à grand chose pour affronter les dangers du monde extérieur.

-Quand vous avez laissé sous entendre que quoi ? demanda McGonagall éberluée.

-Ensuite, poursuivit Harry sans faire attention à ce qu'elle venait de lui dire, à mon avis elle a pas trop aimé que je dise que ce qui était arrivé à Cédric n'était pas un accident, mais qu'il avait été assassiné.

-Mais enfin Potter vous avez perdu la tête.

-Mais je crois quand même, acheva-t-il, toujours sans prendre en considération les interventions de McGonagall, que ce qui l'a mise hors d'elle, c'est quand j'ai dis que c'était Lord Voldemort qui l'avait tué, et qu'il était de retour.

Harry avait dit tout cela très calmement, même si à l'intérieur il bouillonnait. Reparler de ce qui s'était passé en classe avait ravivé sa colère mais il devait se contenir, et garder son sang froid pour sa retenue.

-Et une fois de plus Potter vous démontrez à quel point vous n'avez rien dans le crâne, et une capacité d'anticipation complètement nulle, lança sèchement Rogue. Et arrêtez de prononcer ce nom !

-Severus a raison. Qu'est ce qui vous a pris de dire cela en classe ? Je pensais que vous auriez eu la présence d'esprit de ne pas attirer l'attention sur vous et sur ce qui se passe dans notre monde en ce moment. Enfin vous n'êtes pas si bête que cela Potter, vous avez bien vu comment elle était !

-Je n'ai fais que dire la vérité ! C'est tout ! Et je ne mérite pas cette punition !

-Bien sûr que si vous la méritez, dit McGonagall. Ne serait ce que pour vous faire comprendre que vous ne devez plus agir de la sorte.

-J'espère que la retenue sera à la hauteur de votre manque de jugeote ! ajouta Rogue.

-Maintenant allez-y. Vous ne devez surtout pas être en retard.

C'est en leur lançant un regard noir qu'il reprit le chemin des étages supérieurs. Non seulement McGonagall et Rogue (moins surprenant aux yeux de Harry) étaient du côté d'Ombrage, mais en plus ils espéraient qu'il ait une punition digne de ce nom. Cette année allait certainement être la pire de toutes ses années passées à Poudlard !

C'est presque à reculons qu'il parcourut les derniers mètres qui le séparait du bureau d'Ombrage, et quand il entra dans la pièce, il eut un haut le cœur en voyant ce qu'elle en avait fait. La décoration était d'un mauvais gout déconcertant, et tous ces yeux de chats tournés vers lui le mettaient mal à l'aise, vraiment très mal à l'aise.

-Ah, Monsieur Potter. Vous voilà enfin. Et je vois que, comme pour le respect des règlements et le respect que vous devez accorder à vos professeurs, vous n'êtes pas très doué pour la ponctualité.

-Désolé. J'ai été retenu dans un des couloirs.

-Inutile de me raconter votre vie. Veuillez vous asseoir, ajouta-t-elle en lui montrant la chaise posée devant elle.

Harry s'y installa, un peu déconcerté de voir qu'il ferait sa retenue ici. C'est vrai, d'habitude les élèves en retenue devaient récurer les chaudrons de Rogue, faire briller les récompenses de la Salle des Trophées ou bien astiquer les ustensiles et les fioles utilisés par Madame Pomfresh. Il se demandait bien ce qu'Ombrage allait bien pouvoir lui faire faire ici, elle n'avait tout de même pas des lettres d'admirateurs auxquelles il fallait répondre.

Assis en face de ce nouveau tyran, il la vit s'asseoir à son bureau, en face de lui, et prendre une plume dans sa main pour commencer à griffonner sur un bout de parchemin. Après quelques minutes d'attente, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il devait faire, et puisqu'Ombrage semblait plongée dans son travail, il prit la parole.

-Heu…Qu'est ce que je dois faire exactement pour…

Ombrage frappa violemment sur son bureau pour le faire taire, et Harry, surpris plus qu'effrayé, sursauta légèrement sur sa chaise.

-Je ne crois pas vous avoir donné l'autorisation de prendre la parole Mr. Potter.

Elle plongea ensuite son regard dans le sien, il était presque aussi froid que celui de Rogue. Et étrangement, il y avait quelque chose dans ses yeux à elle qui le mettait encore plus mal à l'aise que quand il se retrouvait en face du Maître des Potions. Et il n'aimait pas ça.

-Je pense que vous avez un gros problème de discipline qu'il va falloir régler au plus vite, pour le bon déroulement de cette année scolaire.

-Aucun professeur n'a jamais eu à se plaindre que je sache.

Ce n'était pas vraiment la vérité, mais il commençait à perdre patience, il ressentait étrangement le besoin de contredire Ombrage chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait devant elle.

-Et bien ce sera que vos professeurs sont beaucoup trop laxistes ! Moi je ne suis pas de ce genre là.

Harry fronça les sourcils, imaginant difficilement Rogue, McGonagall ou même Flitwick comme des personnes laxistes. Et pourtant, malgré le premier qui lui vouait une haine sans limite depuis son arrivée à l'école, il n'avait jamais eu de gros souci avec les autres. Bien sûr il avait souvent été sermonné pour ses manquements au règlement, mais si lui, Ron et Hermione avaient enfreins si souvent les règles, c'est qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu vraiment le choix.

Après avoir griffonné sur son parchemin pendant encore quelques minutes, Ombrage se leva, et d'un geste sec avec sa baguette, elle ouvrit une grande armoire qui se trouvait dans un coin. La seconde d'après, elle en sortait un objet qu'Harry avait déjà vu, mais dans le bureau de Dumbledore, une pensine.

-Savez vous ce que sont, les particules de mémoires Mr. Potter ?

-Les quoi ?

-Ah oui bien sûr j'oubliais. Depuis que vous êtes arrivé comme étudiant ici, vous avez davantage travaillé à la violation du règlement de l'école que sur vos manuels scolaires. Pas étonnant que vous ayez des lacunes aujourd'hui.

-Je n'ai aucune lacune merci !

-De toute évidence vous en avez. Avant de vouloir apprendre à vous battre, vous devriez revoir vos bases en connaissance théorique.

Harry allait rétorquer quelque chose mais il se ravisa, de toute façon avec elle il n'aurait jamais raison, et il n'aurait jamais le dernier mot. Il regarda la pensine, se demandant ce que pouvait bien être ces particules dont elle parlait, et quel lien cela pouvait-il avoir avec la retenue qu'il devait faire. Lentement, il la vit s'asseoir sur le rebord de son bureau, une lueur étrange dans les yeux qui ne présageait rien de bon.

-Pouvez vous me dire ce qui se passe quand un corps est détruit Mr. Potter ?

-Vous voulez dire, quand quelqu'un meurt ?

-Non je veux dire, quand un corps est détruit.

Faisait-elle allusion au fait que le corps de Voldemort avait été détruit il y a longtemps, mais qu'il n'était pas mort pour autant ? C'était impossible ! Elle croyait dur comme fer qu'il avait menti l'année dernière, et que toute cette histoire du retour de Voldemort était absurde ! Est ce qu'elle faisait semblant de suivre Fudge dans son délire de déni ?

-Alors ?

-Quand un corps est détruit la personne meurt, elle disparaît.

-Et quoi d'autre ?

Est ce qu'elle voulait vraiment lui faire redire ce qu'il avait dit en classe pour le punir ? Est ce qu'il devait prouver qu'il avait déjà retenu la leçon et ne rien dire en espérant pouvoir sortir ? Non ce serait trop facile.

-Heu…je ne sais pas.

-Allons Mr. Potter. Vous vivez depuis 4 ans dans un château vieux de plusieurs millénaires. Vous avez quand même dû remarquer certains êtres qui vivent également ici.

La remarque fit tout de suite tilt dans son esprit. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi, il ne savait pas trop comment mais parfois, quand certaines personnes mouraient, elles devenaient…

-Des fantômes.

-Bien bien nous avançons. En effet, dans certains cas bien précis, des personnes arrivent à rester présents dans notre monde, sous une enveloppe différente bien évidemment, mais avec tous leurs souvenirs de leur vie passée, car leurs particules de mémoires restent accrochées à eux. Pour les autres, quand leur corps est détruit, ces particules quittent leur corps à leur mort et certaines d'entre elles continent d'exister quelques instants avant de disparaître.

-Je…je ne savais pas.

Ombrage eu un petit rire amusé à sa réaction. Elle le prenait vraiment pour un idiot qui n'y connaissait rien.

-Certains…heu…employés du Ministère ont la possibilité de récupérer ces particules, à l'aide d'objets et de sortilèges. Généralement on les retrouve près des endroits où les meurtres ont été commis, cela sert à avoir une idée précise de ce qui s'est passé, et surtout de qui a commis l'atrocité.

En disant cela elle avait agité sa baguette magique, et une petite fiole contenant des filaments argentés apparut de l'armoire en lévitant dans l'air jusqu'à se poser dans sa main.

-Sans cela les enquêtes prendraient des semaines, des mois même. Et si parfois on ne trouve pas le coupable…

-Ou pas le bon, lâcha Harry en repensant à Sirius, mais Ombrage ne releva pas la remarque.

-…étudier ces particules nous donne une aide précise.

Harry se crispa sur sa chaise, des gouttes de sueur commençant à perler sur son front. Elle était en train de dire que des employés du Ministère se replongeaient dans les souvenirs de meurtriers, et revoyaient des scènes de tortures et de violences pour pouvoir les arrêter ensuite. C'était écoeurant, et très déstabilisant. Alors qu'il était plongé dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas Ombrage ouvrir la petite fiole et vider son contenu dans la pensine. Maintenant, elle agitait délicatement l'étrange substance argentée que l'objet contenait avec sa baguette, mais c'est là qu'Harry comprit, que sa punition ce soir serait de se replonger dans un des souvenirs qu'elle avait récupérés.

Brusquement il se leva de sa chaise, pour s'éloigner le plus possible de la pensine. Théoriquement il était persuadé qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de faire cela, même si elle travaillait au Ministère. Mais il avait vu quelle emprise elle avait dans les lieux cet été pendant son audience, et elle avait été envoyée ici par Fudge lui même. Jusqu'où son autorité s'imposait à Poudlard ? Après tout, c'était toujours Dumbledore le directeur. Elle rigola fortement en voyant sa réaction, dont il n'était pas fier il l'avouait. Mais la pensine lui faisait ressentir une étrange sensation, une boule au ventre qui était apparut depuis le récit d'Ombrage. Et l'idée de se plonger dans le souvenir d'un meurtrier pour obtenir une bonne leçon ne l'enchantait pas le moins du monde.

-Et bien et bien. On dirait que le célèbre Harry Potter est effrayé, dit-elle d'un ton amusé, son petit rictus dessiné sur ses lèvres.

La seconde d'après elle frappait lourdement sur son bureau, son regard était noir, et elle ne souriait plus du tout.

-Je ne supporte pas votre petit air arrogant quand vous passez dans les couloirs, comme si vous vous sentiez supérieur aux autres, à tord. Je ne supporte pas de vous voir d'une fidélité sans faille envers un homme qui ne le mérite pas, au point de vouloir créer des mouvements de panique en mettant de fausses idées dans la tête de vos petits camarades.

-Je n'ai jamais…

-ET PLUS QUE TOUT ! Je ne supporte pas de vous voir remettre en cause l'autorité de Cornelius Fudge et également la mienne alors que vous n'êtes qu'un petit parasite insignifiant, un élément perturbateur qu'il faut mater. Et c'est bien ce que j'ai l'intention de faire.

Le regard d'Harry se posa aussitôt sur la pensine, et il fit un autre part en arrière.

-Vous n'avez aucun moyen de m'obliger à faire cela.

-Impero !

Le sortilège impardonnable le frappa avant même qu'il ait envisagé le fait de sortir sa baguette. Il savait qu'elle était déterminée, mais pas au point d'utiliser un tel sort. À ce moment précis, Harry comprit que l'emprise du Ministère sur l'école était totale, parce qu'Ombrage pouvait faire ce qu'elle voulait ici, sans avoir à répondre de ses actes devant qui que ce soit. Il essaya de lutter tant bien que mal, comme durant les exercices avec Fol Œil, enfin du moins son imposteur, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Totalement impuissant, il se vit avancer petit à petit, et la seconde d'après, son visage entrait en contact avec la substance étrange, et puis il bascula dans le souvenir.

Il se retrouva dans une grande rue au sol pavé, le vent lui fouettant le visage alors que des feuilles par terre se soulevaient autour de lui à cause des bourrasques qui s'abattaient dessus. On était visiblement en automne, la nuit était noire mais tout était bien éclairé par de nombreux lampadaires. Il ne connaissait pas les lieux mais cela ne l'étonna pas plus que cela, de toute façon il n'avait jamais visité beaucoup d'endroits et à part Privet Drive, Poudlard, le Terrier et le Ministère, il ne connaissait pas grand chose.

Un bruit étrange attira son attention, celui qu'il avait souvent entendu quand il avait croisé Rogue dans les couloirs. Le bruit de quelqu'un qui marche frénétiquement et avec assurance, sa robe de sorcier virevoltant derrière lui. Il se tourna et se retrouve en face de quelqu'un qu'il n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître. Il n'avait pas exactement le même visage qu'il lui connaissait aujourd'hui, mais son teint pâle, son absence de nez et ses yeux rouges ne laissaient aucun doute possible, Harry était dans l'un des souvenirs de Voldemort.

Des rires d'enfants s'élevèrent à quelques mètres de là, alors que Voldemort continuait de marcher, dans leur direction. Il allait assassiner des enfants dans cette petite ruelle?

-Wouah ! T'as vu sa tête à lui !

-Trop génial le masque !

-Il fout les jetons.

-Dépêchez vous, il faut qu'on fasse les maisons avant lui sinon il va récolter tous les bonbons.

Interpellé par leur propos, Harry tourna enfin la tête et détacha son regard de Voldemort, pour se retrouver devant une bande de gamins, affublés de masques ignobles de monstres, tenant chacun dans leurs mains un récipient remplis de bonbons, chocolats et autres friandises. Aucun doute possible, c'était Halloween. L'espace d'un instant, Harry cru que Voldemort aller brandir sa baguette pour se débarrasser d'eux, mais un couple venait d'apparaître un peu plus loin, et il pressait les enfants de revenir vers eux alors que Voldemort lui ne faisait rien, si ce n'est continuer à avancer. Non pas que la présence d'adultes ait pu dissuader de quelques façon que ce soit le plus grand mage noir de tuer quelques moldus, mais si Voldemort n'avait pas broncher devant leurs remarques, c'était certainement parce qu'il ne voulait pas attirer l'attention sur lui.

Et c'est là qu'Harry comprit. Il comprit avant même de voir le cottage au bout de la rangée de maisons, avant même de voir la ruelle sombre totalement déserte, avant même de voir une plaque installée un peu plus loin en fer forgé où on pouvait voir un majestueux lion dessiné et au dessus, en lettre fine, l'inscription qu'il avait redouté : Godric's Hollow. Les yeux écarquillés, la respiration saccadée, il vit Voldemort traverser un petit jardin alors que lui était incapable de bouger. Il ne voulait pas voir ça, il ne pouvait pas ! Mais il n'avait pas le choix. C'était le souvenir de Voldemort qu'Ombrage lui faisait voir, celui du soir où il avait assassiné ses parents, il était obligé de suivre le mage noir et d'assister à la vision d'horreur.

Comme s'il était aspiré vers l'ancienne maison de ses parents, il se retrouva dans le vestibule, puis dans le salon. Son père n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir à l'arrivée de Voldemort, et c'est juste après l'avoir entendu hurler à sa mère de se sauver avec lui qu'Harry vit un éclair vert, et le corps de son père tomber lourdement sur le sol. Il ne savait même pas s'il avait eu la force de crier ou s'il était juste resté là incapable de faire quoi que ce soit, il n'avait plus aucune notion de la réalité et de ce qui l'entourait. Il n'y avait que James, la peau grisâtre, les yeux vides, et ses larmes à lui coulant le long de son visage avant de s'écraser par terre.

Harry tomba à genoux et tendit sa main tremblante jusqu'au visage de son père. Mais il se ravisa aussitôt avant que l'extrémité de ses doigts n'entre en contact avec lui, il entendait déjà les marches de l'escalier craquer sous les pas de Voldemort. Sa mère ! Il se précipita dans le vestibule et tenta de monter les marches quatre à quatre en courant. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire, il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas l'empêcher, qu'il ne pouvait pas changer les choses. Mais il voulait voir sa mère, il voulait la voir avant que Voldemort ne la tue. Seulement c'était son souvenir à lui, Harry ne pouvait pas le devancer.

Le sensation était étrange, comme s'il courait mais que quelqu'un avait ralenti ses mouvements pour l'empêcher d'aller trop vite. Voldemort arriva en haut des escaliers avant lui et brandit sa baguette.

-MAMAN !

Cette fois le cri lui avait échappé, il en était sûr, alors que sa vue se brouillait à cause des larmes. Il avait quand même pu la voir, la peur pouvait se lire sur son visage et elle le tenait lui, âgé d'à peine un an, fermement dans les bras. Il y eut ensuite un gros fracas, une porte qui vola en éclat, sa mère suppliant pour la vie de son bébé, un rire glacial, un éclair vert et puis…plus rien.

Sa vue était toujours brouillée quand il se releva péniblement, debout dans le bureau d'Ombrage. Il tituba une première fois, puis une deuxième et s'écroula sur la chaise. Il avait la nausée, et la tête qui tournait. Ses membres ne semblaient plus vouloir répondre à ses exigences, il restait juste là, sans pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit. Il n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il venait de vivre, de ce qu'elle lui avait fait subir. Comment avait-elle pu récupérer un tel souvenir ?

-On dirait que la leçon a été profitable, lança Ombrage avec un petit rire amusé.

Harry ne répondit rien, c'est à peine s'il releva la tête pour la regarder quand elle s'adressa à lui. Il était dans un état de complète léthargie. Elle s'avança vers lui et l'agrippa violemment par les cheveux pour le forcer à la regarder droit dans les yeux.

-J'espère que vous avez bien compris le message Mr. Potter. Les temps anciens où le mage noir était au pouvoir étaient des temps affreux, je pensais que vous seriez le premier à être d'accord avec cela vu ce que vos parents ont vécu. Mais je suppose que vous aviez besoin de ce…petit entretien pour vous rafraichir la mémoire. Ces temps sombres, personne ne veut les revivre et personne ne les revivra puisque ce sont des temps révolus, le mage noir n'existe plus. Je vous conseille de bien garder ça dans votre petite tête et j'espère ne plus jamais vous revoir amorcer des mouvements de rébellion, de quelques sorte que ce soit contre ma personne ou contre n'importe quel représentant de l'autorité du Ministère. Ai-je été claire ?

Elle n'attendit pas de réponse de sa part, de toute façon elle voyait bien qu'il n'était pas en état de parler. Il semblait avoir retenu la leçon, c'était le principal à ses yeux.

-Parfait ! Vous pouvez y aller. Je pense que vous serez pile à l'heure pour le dîner.

Sans un regard pour elle, Harry se leva et sortit de la salle, tant bien que mal. Il n'arrivait pas encore à marcher convenablement, d'ailleurs il ne savait pas combien de temps ses jambes allaient arriver à supporter son poids, et il mit plus d'une demi heure à rejoindre le bout du couloir qui se trouvait à quelques mètres de là, et n'eut d'autre choix que de s'adosser contre un mur pour ne pas perdre connaissance. Des élèves qui passaient par là pour se rendre dans la Grande Salle le regardèrent bizarrement et il entendit des chuchotements s'élever d'un peu partout. Bientôt, c'est tout un attroupement de dizaines d'élèves qu'il eut autour de lui, ce qui ne manqua pas d'attirer l'attention de Rusard.

-Encore vous Potter ? Qu'est ce que vous mijotez cette fois ?

Avant d'avoir pu dire quoi que ce soit, il entendit une autre voix s'élever de la foule, une voix bien plus familière et qu'il était bien plus heureux d'entendre.

-Harry ! s'exclama Hermione en s'avançant. Harry tu m'entends ? Est ce que ça va ? Qu'est ce qu'elle t'a fais ? Réponds moi Harry !

Il voulait lui expliquer mais il n'en avait pas la force, et il se sentait de plus en plus mal. Juste après, quelques professeurs arrivèrent à leur tour, dont Rogue et McGonagall, et cette dernière lui lança un regard mi inquiet, mi surpris.

-Potter ? Qu'est ce que vous faites ici ? Vous n'étiez pas censé être en retenue avec le professeur Ombrage ?

Encore plus de chuchotements s'élevèrent des groupes d'élèves, alors que Flitwick et Rogue tentèrent de les éloigner en les forçant à reprendre leur chemin. C'est à ce moment là qu'Ombrage arriva à son tour, surprise de voir tout cet attroupement.

-Dolores ! lança McGonagall avec un regard noir. Vous pouvez m'expliquer ce qui se passe ici ?

-Qu'est ce qui vous arrive Minerva ? Vous n'avez jamais vu un élève sortir de sa retenue ?

De nouvelles exclamations s'élevèrent alors que McGonagall lançait un regard inquiet vers Harry, tout comme Hermione qui tentait de l'aider en le faisant s'appuyer sur elle. Ombrage la regarda avec un petit sourire en laissant entendre un petit rire moqueur.

-C'est sûrement que vous n'avez jamais donné de punition digne de ce nom à vos élèves.

Elle fit ensuite quelques pas pour s'adresser à la foule d'élèves, sans prendre en considération les tentatives de Flitwick et Rogue pour les faire partir.

-Écoutez moi tous attentivement. Mr. Potter a été le premier à faire sa retenue avec moi. Quiconque remettra en cause mon autorité ou celle du Ministère ici se verra infligé le même châtiment, autant de fois que nécessaire pour que le message passe convenablement. Bien qu'une seule séance soit nécessaire pour cela je pense, n'est ce pas Mr. Potter ?

N'y tenant plus, Harry s'agrippa à l'épaule d'Hermione en se décalant pour s'éloigner d'elle et pour seule réponse à la question d'Ombrage, il vomit longuement et à plusieurs reprises. Satisfaite, Ombrage reprit son chemin toujours en souriant, suivit des élèves qui avaient repris leurs chuchotements après avoir laissé échappé une exclamation de dégout.

Quand Harry raconta ce qui s'était passé aux professeurs présents, il vit de la surprise, puis de l'incompréhension, de la colère, et du dégout. McGonagall avait tellement été choquée qu'elle en avait les mains qui tremblaient, jamais Harry ne l'avait vu dans un état pareil. Même Rogue avait paru déconcerté, le teint plus pâle que d'habitude, et une lueur étrange dans les yeux, comme s'il tentait d'imaginer ce qu'Harry avait pu voir, et qu'il en ressentait un profond mal être. Étrange avait pensé Harry en le voyant comme cela.

Hermione s'était plaquée les mains sur la bouche, et avait semblé elle aussi sur le point de vomir. Elle proposa aussitôt d'en parler à Dumbledore, mais Harry refusa. Le Directeur avait déjà assez de chose à régler, il ne voulait pas le déranger avec cette histoire, d'autant plus qu'il ne voulait pas faire ce plaisir à Ombrage. McGonagall était d'accord avec lui, et elle lui ordonna aussitôt de ne plus aborder le sujet du mage noir et de son retour ici devant quiconque. L'espace d'un instant, Harry se demanda si elle était satisfaite de la punition qu'il avait reçu, qui lui avait indéniablement fait passer le message. Mais non, McGonagall était stricte et sévère, elle n'était pas cruelle.

Dès le lendemain, tout le monde serait au courant de ce qui s'était passé. Oh bien sûr, personne ne saurait les détails de ce qu'Ombrage avait pu faire subir au célèbre Harry Potter pour qu'il se retrouve le teint pâle, les jambes qui flanchent, les mains tremblantes et mal en point jusqu'à vomir dans un des couloirs. Non, tout ce qu'on pourrait entendre dès le lendemain c'était que le Survivant avait reçu une bonne leçon d'Ombrage, et qu'il ne valait mieux pas se frotter au vieux crapaud si on ne voulait pas passer un sale moment.


End file.
